Outcasted
by Wolfheart75
Summary: Kisu is just a young tom with a lot to learn. So why do cats shoot these glares at him, and treat him so badly? Why is he so different? Follow Kisu in his journey to become a MoonClan warrior! Cats will be lost, kits will be born, and laws will be broken... Who can save the Clans from the terrible fate casted upon them? Better than it sounds. T for blood/violence, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

So, this is about a few made-up Clans I came up with, MoonClan, SunClan, and RainClan. Also LightClan, which comes in later. Enjoy Chapter 1~

* * *

"Look out!" The shriek rang out behind a white-and-black tom as he lunged for the squirrel, and he felt the firm terrain beneath him vanish as he sailed over a steep ledge. Claws sank into his haunches and dragged him backwards, fangs sinking deep into his scruff. His own paws scrabbled for a hold, thin tail lashing wildly, and the tom released a brief gasp. Finally, he discovered the rocky surface of the cliff, and he shook himself out as his mentor released him.  
"Be careful! You don't know the territory!" The light, dusky brown tabby she-cat spat, lifting a paw as though about to cuff the new apprentice over the ear. Taking a deep breath, she swiftly calmed herself, glaring at the now-ashamed-looking cat with an aggravated, icy blue gaze, "That was _very_ dangerous, Kisu. First of all, you don't just run at a squirrel like a mousebrain, and how did you not see it turn towards the tree?" She flicked an ear in the direction of the white birch.  
"But Mistygaze! I wanted to see if I was faster than it!" Kisu exclaimed suddenly, lifting his head defiantly and shooting her an arrogant, dark amber glance, "Besides, I totally would have outrun it if it hadn't climbed that tree."  
"Please,"Mistygaze scoffed, "That squirrel was ten times faster than you. I'll teach you to hunt properly. Tomorrow. _After_ you gather bedding for the elders as a punishment for your little _stunt_." The young tom parted his ebon-tinted mandible, about to complain, before biting his tongue and flattening his ears in frustration.  
"Good. Now, can we continue the tour of the territory _without_ incident?" Kisu nodded slightly, and, without a word, his mentor padded off, leaving him to follow. He forced an exaggerated sigh from his lungs, trailing after the bad-tempered she-cat. He thought he had scored big time when he had received Mistygaze as a mentor, for she was quite good-looking despite a few facial scars, and said to be kind and caring. Though this doesn't explain her sharp tongue, quick insults, and constant badgering. Just because he tripped on an oak's root doesn't mean that he's the clumsiest cat in the forest! Briskly shaking out his obsidian patched pelt, Kisu trailed after her, tail scuffing the forest floor slightly. He growled softly as a burr caught on his hind leg, knowing how stubborn those were to remove thanks to a few underage expeditions. This would certainly be a long apprenticeship.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Mistygaze

Mistygaze casted a glance over her lean shoulder, making certain that the sullen apprentice was still following her.  
Foolish mousebrain, She thought. The light brown tabby couldn't help but wonder if she had been too harsh on Kisu. He had been a wandering rogue as a 5-moon old kit, and didn't receive the oppurtunity to get to know the Clan for six moons as the other kits had. He scarcely remembered everyone's name, she bet. Mistygaze knew it would become even harder for him once he grew older, since he refused to accept a Clan name; his had been much to important to dispose of, apparently.  
Foolish mousebrain, A sigh escaped her. She knew well of what it was like to be an outcast in the Clan. That was why she was grateful for her Warrior name, for it helped her blend in a bit better. Though she imagined that she still reeked of the Twolegs who used her to kill off the mouse population in their garage. Or "monster den", as the Clan cats referred it to. Mistygaze shook her head to clear away the memories. That was over now. She had a duty in the Clan as a warrior, and now a mentor. Wolfstar must trust her enough, since he gave her an apprentice. Quite an arrogant one at that. Eventually, she would get it through his thick skull that he wouldn't get anywhere in the Clan with his attitude. A flick of her long, bushy banner signaled a halt, and Kisu lifted his chin in the slighest as he glared at her with his dark amber gaze.  
"Why are we stopping?" He questioned quietly, scuffing his small forepaw against the brittle grass. Fallen leaves were stirred as he lashed his own tail in a discontent manner.  
Mistygaze felt a flare of irritation spark in her chest, and she snapped back a retort,"Wouldn't you like to see the RainClan border? Now shut up and listen!" The apprentice growled unhappily, but she noticed, with a blaze of satisfaction, that his ears perked the slightest.  
"Now, what do you hear?" She inquired impatiently, the corner of her lip twitching.  
"...Water. Like a big stream or something,"Was his absent response, the fur along his patched spine bristling. His dark apricot orbs appeared distant, his waving flag falling still.  
"Snap out of it," Mistygaze meowed, summoning him to stand at her flank. Shaking his head, the scrawny tom joined her, peering through the thick brush that obscured his view.  
"That's the river. It's also RainClan's border. They live mostly in marshlands and places full of tiny islands,"She explained, before whirling around in the direction of the camp and grazing her tail tip across his ribs,"Let us head back to camp, shall we?"  
"But we didn't see the SunClan border!" Kisu immediatly objected, flashing his ivory teeth in discontent.  
Mistygaze immediatly bared her fangs in retaliation, light brown pelt fluffing up,"We /would/ have if /you/ hadn't tried to run off a cliff!" Her apprentice appeared prepared to snarl a retort, but he inhaled a deep breath, eyelids slithering shut as he straightened up. The tom calmed himself down, scowling at her a final time before pushing ahead. The she-cat trailed after him, breathing a sigh of relief.  
He's already learning to control his temper, She thought, feeling the stress of Kisu's behavior fade, Maybe it won't be so bad after all... 


	3. Chapter 3: Lonely Kisu

Kisu glared discontentedly at Mistygaze, but he somehow knew that arguing would be futile. So he continued to glower, his dark amber gaze locking with her deep blue every now and again as she glanced over her shoulder. He saw her light tabby pelt bristling with discomfort, and a felt a prickle of satisfaction.  
_Good. Feel uncomfortable_, He thought sourly, continuing to trod after the she-cat as she headed in the direction of the camp. Kisu crawled into a small gap in a bush after her, feeling the holly branches rake his patched fur as he entered the MoonClan camp. It truly was a magnificent sight to behold. Felines, of young and of old, had gathered for the sunset sharing of tongues. Younger apprentices and wide-eyed kits gathered round the elders to listen to wild tales of the old times, while the sleek, well-fed queens watched on with an ear perked, amusement twitching their whiskers. Warriors chattered about their day of patrolling and hunting as they groomed, mentors complaining about their apprentices. The older apprentices, on the other hand, were sprawled out near the large den built of branches entwined with vines of ivy, boasting about a new fighting or stalking technique they had learned about. Wolfstar remained sitting at the foot of the Highstump, which was the trunk of a tree that had been struck down by a blast of lightning in the ancient times, with his beautiful mate, Wishbreeze, gently stroking her tongue down his shoulder. A long, jagged scar was just slightly visible, and Kisu couldn't help but observe the white whiskers sprouting upon the silver tom's muzzle. No one knew exactly how many lives the leader had left, at least, to Kisu's knowledge, but it was clearly very few, at most his last. The deputy, Sharptalon, looked on without much interest, his sightless, scarred eye wandering towards the edge of camp, while the other, piercing yellow watched the Clan with a fierce protectiveness. Mistygaze had joined a few of her own comrades, purring a greeting and swiping a tongue across a marbled, dark brown she-cat's, Foreststrider's, face. The patched apprentice shook a thorn from his pelt, before trotting off to the darkest shadows of camp, plopping down onto his belly and releasing a deep sigh. He simply looked on to the other cats' activities, and as they groomed and ate with one another, he couldn't help but feel a pang of longing. The tom had never quite felt as though he belonged, though this was certainly better than being alone... Right? Another toss of his head from left to right, and Kisu tucked his forepaws beneath his chest, his amber gaze flickering with a troubled appearance. His thoughts drifted, and Kisu found the mindless babble of the Clan fading out, being replaced by the sound of his inner voice as he spoke in his own mind alone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Clan's Chatter

"I don't know how I managed not to claw his ears off today," Mistygaze snorted as she approached her closest companion, Foreststrider. The peaceful feline's bright emerald orbs clouded with worry as she mewled,"Who, Kisu? Why? What happened?"  
Mistygaze swiftly explained the day's events, her tail drooping in exasperation,"Oh StarClan, I'm going to be a terrible mentor at this rate. That mousebrained cat won't listen to a word I say!"  
Foreststrider smiled softly, purring as she warmly rasped her tongue over her friend's foreleg,"I'm sure he has a lot on his mind. After all, he only joined the Clan recently, hasn't he? Kisu must be stressed out, is all. Just be nice to him, and maybe he'll open up."  
She released a deep sigh, her blue orbs wandering as she glanced worriedly over her shoulder. Her apprentice had padded into the dark edges of the clearing, watching the cats with a troubled expression.  
"I know you're worried about making an impression on Wolfstar and Sharptalon, so you can feel more like you're a part of the Clan, but you should be worrying about him. He's like you; He used to be an outsider, too." Foreststrider added, flattening her ears and drawing back her thick whiskers nervously. Speaking to Mistygaze about that subject was quite touchy, and, with the she-cat's bad temper, it was very difficult for even her closest friend to bring it up. But, Foreststrider had hoped that tugging back the memories would soften Mistygaze towards the young cat.  
"I may have been born an outsider,"She murmured in a quiet tone,"But I knew I had to prove myself. I knew I had to be better than everyone else, even for just a little while, to fit in."  
"Then tell him that!" Foreststrider meowed, her thick-furred tail lifting and waving in the air,"What have you got to loose?" With yet another sigh, Mistygaze lie down beside her, using her pink nose to nuzzle the marbled she-cat's large ear.  
"How's Illusionpaw?"  
"Obediant, quiet, but very stubborn. It can be hard to set him straight sometimes, but he always gets it right in the air. He's a good fighter, too, though his hunting needs improvement."  
Mistygaze only half-listened as her friend chattered, for she was staring directly at Kisu, who gazed absently at his paws. The only sign of movement from him would be the occasional flick of an ear, his unfocused, dark amber eyes remaining on his paws. Frustration coursed through her. The first day, just the tour of the territory, and already she had a bad feeling about this apprentice.


End file.
